Black Tears and Rose Petals
by The Fabulous Alicia
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have fallen in love with the same girl. The girl is torn between the two, not knowing what will become of their friendship. Sequal Coming Soon!
1. The Girl

__

(Author's Note: This may be a little unclear, but bear with me. This is my first one. ^__^ P.S. In Kyna the y says its self. Just to let you know! I don't own this show.)

The stadium was filled with demons, cheering on the combatants at the Dark Tournament. Kurama had his rose whip out, ready to attack, but he couldn't see his opponent. _" Dammit! He's moving to fast for me to trace. Wait!" _he thought. He swung his whip and knocked his opponent clear out of the ring. He was blasted through the wall with a deafening crash. There was no point in counting to ten.

"Kurama is the winner!" Juri said excitedly. "Next up is the team leader for the Mioshi team, Kyna, the knife master! Urameshi team, choose your fighter!"

"It's my turn! I've waited all year to join this team so I deserve to go!" said Koenma in a whiny voice. 

"I'll take him. He's a leader and I'm a leader, so... IT'S MY TURN! Thank you," Yusuke said. He jumped into the ring. "Ok, where's this Kyna character. I wanna beat them and get this over with. Hey, girl! Get out of the ring. I gotta fight Kyna!" he yelled.

"I am Kyna, and I intended to beat you, Yusuke Urameshi. One thing you need to know, I aim to kill and I show no mercy. Now let's go!" she said back, with a pleasant smile on her pretty face. Her eyes were steel gray and her hair was silver. She wore a belt of different types of knives and swords. She was wearing a silvery-blue strapless dress and was grasping the sword, ready to pull it out of the sheath.

"Begin!" Juri yelled. Kyna drew her sword and started to chant. It started to glow with a sickening greenish yellow color. Just then Kurama knew what Kyna was planning on doing.

"Yusuke! Be careful of her sword, she is putting a paralyzing spell on it," Kurama yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll be just... Whoa!" he said as she flew past him.

"I trust you know what the word 'begin' means?" Kyna asked.

"Just keep fighting. Who told you to stop?" he asked. She lunged at him again, and cut his shirt, but luckily not him. _"Crap! She almost got me there. I'd better be careful. If she paralyzes me, I'm done!" _he thought. He took the stance for his spirit gun. She started to chant again.

"She knows what he's doing. Yusuke is done," Hiei said. The whole fight he'd been staring into Kyna's eyes, but she didn't notice him. Kurama looked down at him, smiling with a smile that said he knew something.

"I think you have a thing for her,"he said with a laugh.

"I think you do, too. I admit it though. She battles with grace and she knows what she's doing out there, unlike Yusuke" Hiei said. While they were talking she was still chanting.

"DEFEND!" she yelled. Yusuke had shot his spirit gun and it went straight for her. She held up her sword and it bounced right off and back at him and hit him in the chest. Yusuke went flying off into the crowd. He slowly got up and jumped right back in. 

__

"Well, that doesn't seem to work to well. I just have to avoid her for awhile and think up a plan!" he thought frantically.

"Well Yusuke" she said. He whirled around and found her staring down at him. "I believe that you are...done." She slashed across his face and he fell to the ground.

__

"Ok, I'm not dead. I just can't move! Dammit! I'm gonna die..." he thought. Kyna drew the mist into the sword and held it to his neck. The stadium was full of shouts like 'kill him' and 'finish him off'. She didn't know what to do. Then she locked eyes with a stranger with beautiful green eyes. They seemed to speak to her, telling her she would regret killing him. She took the sword away from his neck and put it back into its sheath. She then took out a small bottle of misty liquid. She rubbed it on his chest over his heart, and walked out of the ring. Yusuke got up, and looked around. Everybody was silent. Not one word. Then, the crowd started to boo Kyna as she walked out of the stadium. They threw things at her and chanted 'coward' over and over. She broke into a run. As she left, she locked eyes with the stranger again. Then one demon in the seat nearby threw something hard at her and hit her in the forehead. She was out cold. Kurama and Hiei rushed over to her side.

"Whatever hit her was hard and sharp. She's bleeding badly," Kurama said.

"We could take her back to the hotel," Hiei suggested. "Use this to help stop the bleeding." Hiei took off his shirt and put it over the cut. Kurama picked her up and they ran out. Nobody else on the Urameshi team knew about them taking her, they were celebrating the victory. 


	2. The Hotel

A few hours later at the hotel, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan sat in the living room. Empty champagne bottles littered the floor. They all had had a little too much to drink.

"I think we should go out and celebrate!" Botan said.

"Good idea!" Koenma replied. _"I love this whole, when you're a teenager, you can drink thing!" _he thought.

"Hiei, Kurama, we're going out!" Yusuke yelled.

"Go ahead, we're not stopping you," Kurama said back.

"I need to go out and get more bandages. Oh, she's waking up," Hiei said. He walked out of the room.

"Where am I?" Kyna asked.

"After you'd been hit, we took you here to help you," Kurama said kindly.

"You're the one I saw before I was knocked out. You must be an angel," she said.

"I'm no angel," he said laughing. "And my friend Hiei helped you out too."

"Really? I didn't notice him out there. Where is he? Do you two live together? Why did he help?" she said.

"I have to tell you something. I know you've never met Hiei, but he's been staring at you the whole time you've been unconscious. He likes you very much, and I do too," he said.

"I think if I had to choose, it would be you. I know I've never met him, but when I'm around you it feels like I can never feel anything but joy. You are the one..." she said. They both were staring into each other's eyes. _"He has the most beautiful eyes," _she thought. 

__

"Her eyes are so sad. They remind me of storm clouds, but they're beautiful, so beautiful," he thought.

__

"He is so beautiful..."

"So beautiful..."

.........

Hiei walked into the room. "What is this?!" he shouted. They broke out of their liplock and just stared. Hiei was glaring at them. "Kurama, I... I...don't know... why?" Hiei stammered.

"Hiei, I'm so..."

"Save it!" 

"But Hiei! It... it's not what you think it is!"

"You two making out in a dark room doesn't say anything?"

"Hiei, be resonable!" 

"You just dove right in without her even meeting me. Kurama, I really don't know about our friendship now. You just ruined it!" Hiei yelled. Then he pointed to Kyna. "And you, you bitch! I nursed you back to health and you don't even give me a chance, you ungrateful little ass!" 

"No...but... umm..." Kyna choked out between sobs. She got up slowly. "I think I'll be leaving now...thank you."

"No. You don't have to go. Stay. You are welcome here. Hiei is just being unreasonable," Kurama said sternly. He had his arm around her shoulders, comforting her from Hiei's harsh words.

"I'll be in my room," Hiei mumbled. He was walking of to his room and Kyna followed. "I don't want an excuse. I just want to..." He was cut short. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off into the living room.

"It's a mess...should clean up," she said.

"Kyna..." Hiei said.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I'm not saying that I'm not mad, because I am. I just want you to know why. You never gave me a chance. It's not really fair," he said.

"I think it is. We both liked each other. But I want you as a friend, Hiei. Really. I hope my being with Kurama doesn't brake you apart. You guys are like brothers," she said. She never looked at him; she just kept cleaning the room. The rest of the group walked back in. They all walked in with his or her boyfriend or girlfriend. Koenma couldn't stand up right, and Botan didn't help much. Yukina was leading Kuwabara to his room, and Kayko was dragging Yusuke in.

"Oh, Hiei. Who is this?" Kayko asked.

"Her name is Kyna. Yusuke battled her today," he replied. Kyna walked over to Kurama's room and opened the door and walked in. 

"Oh, I didn't notice you there. Is Hiei still mad?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, but I think what I said sunk in a bit," she said. They started to hug and were about to kiss when Kayko walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Umm...We wanted to know if you'd be the sub for our team," she asked.

"Oh sure," Kyna said, not even looking at Kayko. When she left they picked up where they left off. But in the room next door, Hiei was still furious about everything. He had to win her. It didn't matter how hard it would be. He just had to...


	3. Little more

Early the next morning Hiei went into Kurama's room to find out that they weren't there. He decided to take a walk around town. He walked down the street, cursing as he went. Then he spotted them. They were in a little flower garden. Kyna had her head on Kurama's shoulder, admiring the bouquet he made her. Then Kurama looked over and saw Hiei. They locked eyes and just glared at each other. Then Kyna knew what she had done. She had ruined a great friendship with one kiss. One kiss... she had to do something before somebody did something terribly unforgivable.

~*The End... For Now*~

If you want more it is your responsibility to review this and give a few ideas on what should happen. I kinda ran out of ideas, so get thinking. Hope you liked it and thanks for taking time out of your life to read this!

~*Thank You*~

^_^


	4. The Plan

MagicOne13: * sniff * I don't own this show…I wish I did. Why can't I? Oh, yeah…I know, I know…just read the rest…. * Sniff * I'm gonna go cry…

Hiei sat in his room, brooding in his anger. This was the only time in his life he had felt like this, and Kurama, supposedly his best friend, took it all from him. Now, the only way to get her would to be by brute force. But she'd hate him then. No, if he forced her, yes. He smiled an evil, sickening smile. Yes, he'd take Kurama out the picture, but not killing, just leaving him helpless. Then, he'd take her and force her into liking him, no matter what the cost. He laughed, loud and strong. His plan was set, and he'd do it all that night. He lay down on his bed thinking it out and the grin on his face showed that whatever he was thinking he was dead serious. He laughed himself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole time that Hiei was plotting, the team had been fighting. Kyna was down near the ring, at Kurama's side, his arm around her waist. Koenma had just won his first victory, and the team was ecstatic! Miss Koto started to speak.

"Well, It seems that the Urameshi team has won! Next up from their team is loser and wuss, Kyna, the so-called swords master who can't stand killing someone…" she was cut off. Botan had her pinned to the ground.

"I will not have you speaking about my team that way!" Botan yelled. She started to pull her hair and managed to rip out a large chunk. "Have you heard of shampoo? Great invention, I suggest you try it when your hair grows back," Botan laughed. But Koto punched her hard in the nose and caused it to bleed. But Botan kept fighting. She pulled her tail and managed to break it. Then she punched her in the stomach, winding her. Botan then body slammed her and proceeded to stomping on her face. Then she got up and walked out of the ring, thinking nothing of it. Koto was out cold. Now there was no announcer, and they needed her to go on. Then Yusuke picked up the microphone. 

"Well, I think we can all go home and wait until a new announcer is found, ok? Alright, bye!" he said, with a note of nervousness in his voice. The demons slowly shuffled out of the stadium, grumbling as they went. Kureha and Kana held hands and walked out. Back at the hotel, Kana decided to go out alone for a little bit.

"Are you sure you'll not get attacked by any demons mad at you?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry about me, I can defend myself," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Hiei," he said.

"I want to talk with you, Kurama. I'm not as mad. I just want to talk," Hiei said.

"Ok then," he said. They sat down in the living room. Hiei pushed a cup of tea towards Kurama. He sipped some of his and motioned towards Kurama's. 

"It's not poison. I promise you," Hiei said. Kurama took a sip and then clutched his throat and fell to the floor gagging. He looked up and saw Hiei grinning down at him. "Not poison, just a potion. Hope you like being blind. Farewell…Kurama…"


	5. Questions of Pain

Kyna walked back into the room. There was no noise, and it was pitch black. She looked around, a little scared. She started towards her room and turned around. Hiei was there, his jagon eye exposed, laughing hysterically. She let out a small scream and backed away. "Don't worry, Kyna. You'll only be hurt if you struggle. And that wouldn't be very good," Hiei said. He walked towards her and covered her mouth with a cloth that was saturated with a potion to make her sleep. He picked her up and left the hotel. 

…

"Where am I?" Kyna asked in a dreary voice. She looked around and noticed that she was in a small cabin. She was bound to a chair by a rope and some duct tape. Then she saw Hiei, glaring at her. "Why did you do this?"

"I have my reasons. I'll tell you if you tell me why you just rushed into things with Kurama?" 

"You wouldn't understand," 

"I might, tell me! Now!" He smacked her hard, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I had this feeling when I was around him. Where is he?" 

"He's temporarily gone,"

"You killed him you monster! Why?"

"I didn't kill him, foolish girl! He's fine, but blind for a little while. Did you ever like me at all?"

"Not the way I like Kurama. But, I wanted you as a friend,"

He took out a small knife and slit a small line on her cheek. "Bitch! You're lying!"

Now she was in tears. "No…I'm not…"

He cut again. Now she had an X shaped cut on her right cheek. "I can read your thoughts, I know what you're thinking. You loved Kurama, no doubt about that. And he loved you, too. But you also liked me, just as much as Kurama. You chose him, giving me no chance. Not one! And now your choice will effect you. Tell me, now! Who do you choose?"

"I don't know…Hiei…I'm sorry…"

"No, you aren't!" He took a log from next to the fire and threw it at her. She was knocked out. He undid her bindings and put her in a bed and nursed her wounds. The next morning she came out of it. She looked around. She was in a bed, and Hiei was sitting near the fire. She got up and sat next to him.

"Why did you help me? I, I thought you hated me…"

"I still love you with all of my heart. I've never felt this way about any girl. It took over my mind, and my judgement was trashed. And ...I'm truly sorry for all of this,"

"I am to, Hiei…" They went into a long kiss…

Days later, Kurama had fallen upon the cabin. His blindness was gone, but he had no idea where he was. He decided to ask for directions. He walked in and saw Kyna talking with Hiei. They were both quite happy about something or another. He walked in and tapped Kyna on the shoulder.


	6. The End Justifies All

"Oh…It's you!"

"Yes, let's go back to the town…they'll be wondering where we've all been…"

Back in the hotel, Kurama and Hiei were in a heated battle.

"She loved me!"

"She's mine, she kissed me,"

"But she kissed me first, you fool,"

"Stop! I can't stand this. You're acting like children! I…I…need some air. Don't follow me!" Kyna yelled. She walked out of the room. 

"Look what you've done, Hiei!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Kyna was up on the roof, looking up at the heavens above. She took off her shoes and stepped up to the side of the building. As she looked down she thought, _"I can't break a friendship, it was to precious. I must fix it. I can't choose between the two. I can't,"_ The cool wind blew her hair out of her face and the stars illuminated her features. And…

Three days later, Hiei and Kurama stood in a small prairie, looking down at the ground. A cool breeze blew through their hair. They stood looking down, Kurama with rose petals clutched in his fist, Hiei with black tears in his eyes. They fell to the freshly made mound of earth. They walked away, slowly and solemnly. The tears and petals were pushed by the breeze, spelling out the word _Brothers._


End file.
